Break
by The.Violent.Spazz
Summary: My mind becomes blank. My eyes would become endless. My smile would be stolen. But, what’s worse is my body would move on it’s own. Hi, My name is Mikan. Mikan Sakura.ONESHOT! T just in case


**Break**

**My mind becomes blank. My eyes would become endless. My smile would be stolen. But, what's worse is my body would move on it's own. Hi, My name is Mikan. Mikan Sakura. My parents were murdered when I was 3. Since I was young, I thought I always had nothing. But the truth is, I didn't want anything. **

**The society paid for a home and a school. They said everyone needed education. I didn't believe it. From the first day I came into the classroom. I hated everyone of them. When I got to being four years old. I'd walk the streets alone for something to do. That was when I first saw it. The break dancers. All of them were guys except for one girl. They were so cool. And that was the first and last thing I ever wanted. To dance like them. But they moved too fast. I slowly walked up to them. Everyone kept dancing, everyone except the girl. She walked up to me. Scanned me. Feeling the hard glares, I stare up to her eyes. My innocent but lifeless eyes. She notice…I had no life left in me. **

"**What the hell do you want?" She was mocking me. Saying it loud enough for the other dancers to stop. I looked through all of them, lust, adrenaline, pure joy. I looked back to her. **

"**Teach me…" Her eyes turned to daggers. **

"**What?" Her voice screech. **

"**I said teach me…how to dance." Her eyes were hard, but I saw underneath she was softening. Soon, an smirked appeared across her face. **

" **Gladly, Ms."**

"**Mikan…"**

"**Kaoru." **

**That's how it happen. Now looked at me. I'm at a club, dancing my stress off. With my song on….Meet me halfway by the black eye peas. **

_Meet me halfway, right at the boarderline  
That's where I'm gonna wait, for you  
I'll be lookin out, night n'day  
Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay  
I can't go any further then this  
I want you so bad it's my only wish_

**Next thing I knew the sirens were on, Cops barging, everyone running. I stood there, black loose tank top. Gay sweatpants. Hair in hat. I dress like a boy for safety. Everyone called me Mi-kun. Mi Sakura. Kaoru said that it would be better to dress like a boy, so everyone call me Mi-kun. I walked pass the cops into the pouring rain. The cops knew better to mess with me. Fact I acted like a boy, made them even more scared. I walked to Kaoru house.**

"**Mi-kun! Come! Come! Meet my nephew! Natsume, look over here!" I stared at the boy looking from his manga. He stared at me for awhile. I look away, and headed up the stairs. When something disturbing came out of Kaoru mouth. " Natsume, Mi-kun an dancer just like you. Isn't wonderful!" Shit, that's oppose to be a secret! I looked behind glaring at Kaoru. My dark aura exiting out of every part of me. **

"**Mi-kun can dance, huh?" I turned to Natsume.**

"**Yep! And Mi- kun! Natsume will be living with us till the end of high school! " Dude….that's so not fair. I'm only a freshman and that means he'll be going to school with me. And I have an after school competition dress up as a girl. See I was dancing in girl clothes, than some girl named Luna challenge me to dance outside my school. Ugh, I need rest. **

**Next Day**

**School sucks…Kaoru said I should always stay in school, even I didn't pay attention. And out of everyone Natsume had sit by me! Finally the bell rang, I rush out of the room, into the bathroom next to the entrance. Hair in high ponytail. And ran to the front of the school. And dude, don't forget this, Luna's soooooooo slow! **

"**Oh so she did come." Luna…oh how I hate her.**

"**Get on with it." **

"**Hmph, fine!" She started the song, Remedy by Little Booty. Ha, this is too easy. "Were doing one at a time." I nodded. I wanted to watch. **

**4 minutes later**

**I was laughing on the floor, I was crying for Pete's sake! She was trying, quote trying to dance seductively! **

"**Then you try dancing!" Her face was beet red! I sniffed down my laughs. And restarted the song. When it was over I looked around and guess what! Natsume was watching me….CRAP! Let's see did he figure it out, not that I know of, but I better not dance in front of him. When you see someone dance, the next time, you'll be able to now if you seen them before because of the way they move their bodies. I turned to Luna.**

**"So I guess were done here." I said flatly. And walked away, when I was out of reach, I switch into me boy clothes. Okay, today I work the DJ and dance while I'm doin' it. Okay, I looked for a clock…5…59…SHIT! RUN FOR IT!**

**Meanwhile…**

"**Natsume-kun!" Kaoru called out, Making Natsume's friends turn their attention to Kaoru. "You want to see Mi-kun dance?" Natsume look around.**

**There a light bulb appeared above his head. **

**"Kaoru, is Mi-kun by any chance a girl?" I smirk settle across his face. He turned to Kaoru, who apparently was sweating all over. In the end, they went to see Mi-kun.**

**Mikan's Pov.**

"**Ready Everybody!" Shouted across the room, apparently not noticing Kaoru, Natsume and his friend's staring at her intently. "Let's start!"**

**Promiscuos by Nelly Furtado**

How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke

**There I started dancing like Kaoru again, letting myself fall into complete darkness. Fallin', climbin', Coming all out…**

Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night

**I felt stares come from the side of me. **

You expect me to let you just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it

All I can do is try, gimme one chance  
What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand

I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent

**Natsume…**

You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute

Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want

Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?

"**Looks like some people want to dance with DJ M!" I knew it, Natsume and his friends. I felt his presence; I stopped, leaning on his chest. "Yes?" I narrowed my eyes. I leaned his head down to my ear. " Mikan Sakura, Female, 17, and goes as Mi Sakura. Dance with me, and show yourself to your fans." His friends already started dancing. I didn't process everything quite fast, I was still in shocked at how he found out. He ripped off my hat, letting my hair fall. "Why need a new song…" **

**Don't stop the music by Rihanna**

It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew

**There I dance with Natsume, as a girl, fell for the bait, and fell in love…**

* * *

I do not own anything mention in this story music nor Gakuen ALice! Thank you for reading my story! §Riku§


End file.
